vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
X Drake
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary X Drake (read as "Diez Drake") is a former Marine rear admiral from North Blue who has become a pirate under the epithet of the "Red Flag". He is one of twelve pirates referred to as the "Worst Generation" (formerly as the "Eleven Supernovas"), and prior to the two-year timeskip had a bounty of 222,000,000. Currently, he and his crew are affiliated with the Beast Pirates, the pirate crew led by Kaido, one of the Yonko. Drake is the son of the Marine-turned-pirate Diez Barrels, and as a young adult was called Dory (ドリィ, Dorii). He was physically abused by his father, and when the Donquioxte Pirates invaded Barrels' hideout 13 years ago, he abandoned Barrels' crew as they were trapped and massacred. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At least High 7-C | Unknown, 7-A Name: X Drake Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 31 (Pre-Timeskip) | 33 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Captain of the Drake Pirates, Zoan Devil Fruit User, Supernova, Former-Rear Admiral, Captain of the Marine Secret Special Unit "SWORD" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman and Axeman, Transformation (Can transform fully or partially into an Allosaurus), Natural Weaponry, Minor Resistance to Cold Temperatures | Same as before, Rudimentary Armament Haki user Attack Potency: Unknown at base, at least Large Town level in Zoan form (Harmed a Pacifista and sent it flying, and could bite into its head to the point of making it bleed) | Unknown at base, Mountain level with Zoan form (Harmed Sanji with a tail swing) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+ (As fast as Sanji) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Strong enough to block and restrain a Pacifista) Striking Strength: Unknown at base, at least Large Town Class in Zoan form | Unknown at base, Mountain Class in Zoan form Durability: Unknown at base, at least Large Town Level (Took a laser attack from a Pacifista and despite he reverted to his human form, no great signs of injury were showed) | Unknown at base, Mountain level in Zoan form (Took several kicks from Sanji) Stamina: Very High (His shoulder was pierced by a Pacifista's laser and he didn't show too much pain from it) Range: Extended melee range, several meters in Zoan form Standard Equipment: Four Bladed Axe & Rapier Intelligence: Extremely High; hailing from North Blue he has exceptional knowledge on Pacifista, Dr. Vegapunk and The World Government Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dragon-Dragon Fruit Model Allosaurus: He possesses what is referred to as a "rare, Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit ", giving Drake the ability to transform into an Allosaurus. * Haki: There are normally two types of Haki standard people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. X Drake is not one of these people. ** Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, can use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Pirates Category:Sailors Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Dinosaurs Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier